The present invention relates to optimizing DNA sequences in order to (a) improve the properties of a protein of interest by artificial generation of genetic diversity of genes encoding proteins having a biological activity of interest by the use of the so-called gene- or DNA shuffling technique to create a large library of xe2x80x9cgenesxe2x80x9d, expressing said library of genes in a suitable expression system and screening the expressed proteins in respect of specific characteristics to determine such proteins exhibiting desired properties or (b) improve the properties of regulatory elements such as promoters or terminators by generation of a library of these elements, transforming suitable hosts therewith in operable conjunction with a structural gene, expressing said structural gene and screening for desirable properties in the regulatory element.
It is generally found that a protein performing a certain bioactivity exhibits a certain variation between genera and even between members of the same species differences may exist. This variation is of course even more outspoken at the genomic level.
This natural genetic diversity among genes coding for proteins having basically the same bioactivity has been generated in Nature over billions of years and reflects a natural optimization of the proteins coded for in respect of the environment of the organism in question.
In today""s society the conditions of life are vastly removed from the natural environment and it has been found that the naturally occurring bioactive molecules are not optimized for the various uses to which they are put by mankind, especially when they are used for industrial purposes.
It has therefore been of interest to industry to identify such bioactive proteins that exhibit optimal properties in respect of the use to which it is intended.
This has for many years been done by screening of natural sources, or by use of mutagenesis. For instance, within the technical field of enzymes for use in e.g. detergents, the washing and/or dishwashing performance of e.g. naturally occurring proteases, lipases, amylases and cellulases have been improved significantly, by in vitro modifications of the enzymes.
In most cases these improvements have been obtained by site-directed mutagenesis resulting in substitution, deletion or insertion of specific amino acid residues which have been chosen either on the basis of their type or on the basis of their location in the secondary or tertiary structure of the mature enzyme (see for instance U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,584).
In this manner the preparation of novel polypeptide variants and mutants, such as novel modified enzymes with altered characteristics, e.g. specific activity, substrate specificity, thermal, pH and salt stability, pH-optimum, pI, Km, Vmax etc., has successfully been performed to obtain polypeptides with improved properties.
For instance, within the technical field of enzymes the washing and/or dishwashing performance of e.g. proteases, lipases, amylases and cellulases have been improved significantly.
An alternative general approach for modifying proteins and enzymes has been based on random mutagenesis, for instance, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,331 and WO 93/01285.
As it is a cumbersome and time consuming process to obtain polypeptide variants or mutants with improved functional properties a few alternative methods for rapid preparation of modified polypeptides have been suggested.
Weber et al., (1983), Nucleic Acids Research, vol. 11, 5661-5661, describes a method for modifying genes by in vivo recombination between two homologous genes. A linear DNA sequence comprising a plasmid vector flanked by a DNA sequence encoding alpha-1 human interferon in the 5xe2x80x2-end and a DNA sequence encoding alpha-2 human interferon in the 3xe2x80x2-end is constructed and transfected into a rec A positive strain of E. coli. Recombinants were identified and isolated using a resistance marker.
Pompon et al., (1989), Gene 83, p. 15-24, describes a method for shuffling gene domains of mammalian cytochrome P-450 by in vivo recombination of partially homologous sequehces in Saccharomyces cerevisiae by transforming Saccharomyces cerevisiae with a linearized plasmid with filled-in ends, and a DNA fragment being partially homologous to the ends of said plasmid.
In WO 97/07205 a method is described whereby polypeptide variants are prepared by shuffling different nucleotide sequences of homologous DNA sequences by in vivo recombination using plasmid DNA as template.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,257 (Assignee: Genencor Int. Inc.) discloses a method for producing hybrid polypeptides by in vivo recombination. Hybrid DNA sequences are produced by forming a circular vector comprising a replication sequence, a first DNA sequence encoding the amino-terminal portion of the hybrid polypeptide, a second DNA sequence encoding the carboxy-terminal portion of said hybrid polypeptide. The circular vector is transformed into a rec positive microorganism in which the circular vector is amplified. This results in recombination of said circular vector mediated by the naturally occurring recombination mechanism of the rec positive microorganism, which include prokaryotes such as Bacillus and E. coli, and eukaryotes such as Saccharomyces cerevisiae. 
One method for the shuffling of homologous DNA sequences has been described by Stemmer (Stemmer, (1994), Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., Vol. 91, 10747-10751; Stemmer, (1994), Nature, vol. 370, 389-391). The method concerns shuffling homologous DNA sequences by using in vitro PCR techniques. Positive recombinant genes containing shuffled DNA sequences are selected from a DNA library based on the improved function of the expressed proteins.
The above method is also described in WO 95/22625. WO 95/22625 relates to a method for shuffling of homologous DNA sequences. An important step in the method described in WO 95/22625 is to cleave the homologous template double-stranded polynucleotide into random fragments of a desired size followed by homologously reassembling of the fragments into full-length genes.
A disadvantage inherent to the method of WO 95/22625 is, however, that the diversity generated through that method is limited due to the use of homologous gene sequences (as defined in WO 95/22625).
Another disadvantage in the method of WO 95/22625 lies in the production of the random fragments by the cleavage of the template double-stranded polynucleotide.
A further reference of interest is WO 95/17413 describing a method of gene or DNA shuffling by recombination of specific DNA sequencesxe2x80x94so-called design elements (DE)xe2x80x94either by recombination of synthesized double-stranded fragments or recombination of PCR generated sequences to produce so-called functional elements (FE) comprising at least two of the design elements. According to the method described in WO 95/17413 the recombination has to be performed among design elements that have DNA sequences with sufficient sequence homology to enable hybridization of the different sequences to be recombined.
WO 95/17413 therefore also entails the disadvantage that the diversity generated is relatively limited. Furthermore the methods described are time consuming, expensive, and not suited for automation.
Despite the existence of the above methods there is still a need for better iterative in vivo recombination methods for preparing novel polypeptide variants. Such methods should also be capable of being performed in small volumes, and amenable to automation.
Furthermore, there also is a need for methods providing the possibility of being able to shuffle genes with relatively low homology.
The present invention relates to a method for the construction of a library of recombined polynucleotides from a number of different starting single or double stranded parental DNA templates, wherein said starting single or double stranded parental DNA templates represent discrete points in a population of genes encoding evolutionary or synthetic homologues of a peptide having homologies ranging over a broad spectrum from less than 15% to more than 80%, said population exhibiting at least one identification sequence, and whereby said genes are subjected to a gene shuffling procedure to generate shuffled mutants of said population of genes representing additional discrete points between those of said starting templates.
The gene shuffling procedure to be used according to the invention can be any suitable method such as those described above or a procedure as described in our co-pending patent application filed on the same date, and outlined below.
According to that procedure template shifts of newly synthesized DNA strands during in vitro DNA synthesis are utilized to achieve DNA shuffling.
In a further aspect the invention relates to a method of identifying polypeptides exhibiting improved properties in comparison to naturally occurring polypeptides of the same bioactivity, whereby a library of recombined polynucleotides produced by the above process are cloned into an appropriate vector, said vector is then transformed into a suitable host system, to be expressed into the corresponding polypeptides, said polypeptides are then screened in a suitable assay, and positive results selected.
In a still further aspect the invention relates to a method for producing a polypeptide of interest as identified in the preceding process, whereby a vector comprising a polynucleotide encoding said polypeptide is transformed into a suitable host, said host is grown to express said polypeptide, and the polypeptide recovered and purified.
Definitions
Prior to discussing this invention in further detail, the following terms will first be defined.
xe2x80x9cShufflingxe2x80x9d: The term xe2x80x9cshufflingxe2x80x9d herein means recombination of nucleotide sequence fragment(s) between two or more polynucleotides resulting in output polynucleotides (i.e. polynucleotides having been subjected to a shuffling cycle) having a number of nucleotide fragments exchanged, in comparison to the input polynucleotides (i.e. starting point polynucleotides).
xe2x80x9cHomology of DNA sequences or polynucleotidesxe2x80x9d In the present context the degree of DNA sequence homology is determined as the degree of identity between two sequences indicating a derivation of the first sequence from the second. The homology may suitably be determined by means of computer programs known in the art, such as GAP provided in the GCG program package (Program Manual for the Wisconsin Package, version 8, August 1994, Genetics Computer Group, 575 Science Drive, Madison, Wis., U.S.A. 53711) (Needleman, S. B. and Wunsch, C. D., (1970), Journal of Molecular Biology, 48, 443-453).
xe2x80x9cHomologousxe2x80x9d: The term xe2x80x9chomologousxe2x80x9d means that one single-stranded nucleic acid sequence may hybridize to a complementary single-stranded nucleic acid sequence. The degree of hybridization may depend on a number of factors including the amount of identity between the sequences and the hybridization conditions such as temperature and salt concentration as discussed later (vide infra).
Using the computer program GAP (vide supra) with the following settings for DNA sequence comparison: GAP creation penalty of 5.0 and GAP extension penalty of 0.3, it is in the present context believed that two DNA sequences will be able to hybridize (using low stringency hybridization conditions as defined below) if they mutually exhibit a degree of identity preferably of at least 70%, more preferably at least 80%, and even more preferably at least 85%.
xe2x80x9cheterologousxe2x80x9d: If two or more DNA sequences mutually exhibit a degree of identity which is less than above specified, they are in the present context said to be xe2x80x9cheterologousxe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cHybridization:xe2x80x9d Suitable experimental conditions for determining if two or more DNA sequences of interest do hybridize or not is herein defined as hybridization at low stringency as described in detail below.
Molecules to which the oligonucleotide probe hybridizes under these conditions are detected using a x-ray film or a phosphoimager.
xe2x80x9cprimerxe2x80x9d: The term xe2x80x9cprimerxe2x80x9d used herein especially in connection with a PCR reaction is an oligonucleotide (especially a xe2x80x9cPCR-primerxe2x80x9d) defined and constructed according to general standard specification known in the art (xe2x80x9cPCR A practical approachxe2x80x9d IRL Press, (1991)).
xe2x80x9cA primer directed to a sequence:xe2x80x9d The term xe2x80x9ca primer directed to a sequencexe2x80x9d means that the primer (preferably to be used in a PCR reaction) is constructed to exhibit at least 80% degree of sequence identity to the sequence part of interest, more preferably at least 90% degree of sequence identity to the sequence part of interest, which said primer consequently is xe2x80x9cdirected toxe2x80x9d. The primer is designed in order to specifically anneal at the region at a given temperature it is directed towards. Especially identity at the 3xe2x80x2 end of the primer is essential for the function of the polymerase, i.e. the ability of a polymerase to extend the annealed primer.
xe2x80x9cFlankingxe2x80x9d The term xe2x80x9cflankingxe2x80x9d used herein in connection with DNA sequences comprised in a PCR-fragment means the outer-most partial sequences of the PCR-fragment, both in the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 ends of the PCR fragment.
xe2x80x9cPolypeptidexe2x80x9d Polymers of amino acids sometimes referred to as protein. The sequence of amino acids determines the folded conformation that the polypeptide assumes, and this in turn determines biological properties such as activity. Some polypeptides consist of a single polypeptide chain (monomeric), whilst other comprise several associated polypeptides (multimeric). All enzymes and antibodies are polypeptides.
xe2x80x9cEnzymexe2x80x9d A protein capable of catalysing chemical reactions. Specific types of enzymes are a) hydrolases including amylases, cellulases and other carbohydrases, proteases, and lipases, b) oxidoreductases, c) Ligases, d) Lyases, e) Isomerases, f) Transferases, etc. Of specific interest in relation to the present invention are enzymes used in detergents, such as proteases, lipases, cellulases, amylases, etc.
All possible genes encoding a polypeptide of the same evolutionary origin can be seen as a very large population of DNA sequences (e.g. {Gsp| the set of genes encoding a serine protease}). It has been found that the homology between the polypeptides encoded by single members of such a population may be even as small as less than 15% (the genes originating from xe2x80x9cdistantxe2x80x9d organisms).
When searching for polypeptides suited for the various purposes that mankind has developed, it has been found difficult, if not impossible at our present level of knowledge, to conclude in a rational manner on the optimal configuration of the polypeptide in question. Therefore it was found desirable to provide a simple method of generating a sub-population of the above mentioned very large population, but representing a substantial part of the variation possible within the large population.
The object of the present invention is thus to provide a method whereby it is possible to shuffle components of genes encoding polypeptides of the same functionality, but having only low homologies.
To this end it is necessary to obtain a reasonable knowledge of the population in question, meaning having at disposal a number of individual members ( e.g. 5, 10, 15 or more members) representing as high a variation as possible. This small sub-population is then used as a starting point for generating a much larger sub-population of genes. The corresponding polypeptides of the large sub-population obtained are then displayed and screened in an appropriate manner to identify such members of the large sub-population that are optimal for the intended purpose.
It was found that the expansion of the starting sub-population to the large sub-population could be accomplished using gene shuffling methods.
Such methods as described in the literature provide means to exchange DNA fragments between genes coding for polypeptides of a reasonably high homology, typically to be above 80%, resulting in the generation of novel genes encoding polypeptides having homologies between 80% and 99%.
It was also found that in the method of the invention it was necessary as starting population to use genes encoding polypeptides that are at least from 70% to 80% homologous to at least one other gene in the starting population.
According to the invention it is thus important to start from a population or sub-set of genes which comprises intermediate sequences ranging from genes being rather similar to genes being rather dissimilar, but still having the same evolutionary origin (function). Only then a shuffling of even rather heterologous sequences is feasible. The stepwise shuffling of, first, quite homologous genes creates new species which are not contained in the starting population, and which, in the subsequent shuffling rounds, will recombine with each other and with other more heterologous genes from the starting population, and so on.
Finally, hybrids are generated in which sequence parts from very heterologous starting genes can be found. These retrieved starting genes would have never been shuffled without having the intermediate species in the starting population because of a too large xe2x80x9csequence spacexe2x80x9d distance.
Having this condition fulfilled it was found that it was possible to generate genes encoding novel functional polypeptides having a homology as low as the minimum degree of homology represented in the starting population. In principle the homology range in the final population may be even greater than that for the starting population.
The present invention relates in its first aspect to a method for the construction of a library of recombined polynucleotides from a number of different starting single or double stranded parental DNA templates, wherein said starting single or double stranded parental DNA templates represent discrete points in a population of genes encoding evolutionary or synthetic homologues of a peptide having homologies ranging over a broad spectrum from less than 15% to more than 80%, said population exhibiting at least one identification sequence, and whereby said genes are subjected to a gene shuffling procedure to generate shuffled mutants of said population of genes representing additional discrete points between those of said starting templates.
According to the invention it is possible to use parental DNA templates representing homologies ranging from less than 45%, 40%, 35%, 30%, 25%, 20%, or 15% to more than 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, or 99%.
In specific embodiments at least one identification sequence is identified and primers constructed to anneal thereto. These sequences can be located anywhere on the genes.
In a preferred embodiment at leasts two identification sequences are identified. These sequences can be located at any distance from each other, but it is preferred that they are located as far as possible from each other on the genes.
According to these embodiments said identification sequences may correspond to an amino acid sequence of from 4 to 8 amino acid residues, which sequence is highly conserved among the peptides encoded by the collection of starting single or double stranded parental DNA templates, preferably from 5 to 7 amino acid residues.
It is preferred that the identification sequences are located a distance apart corresponding to the average size of the genes in said collection with a variation of up to 40%. The longer apart the sequences are the larger a part of the gene is shuffled.
However, situations may arise, where it is desired only to shuffle the sequences between identification sequences located quite close to each other.
As indicated above the gene shuffling method used in the method of the invention is of less or no significance. In principle any method will work.
Thus the methods disclosed in WO 95/22625 and WO 95/17413 are fully operable in the present invention. Details showing how these methods may be used for practising the present invention are indicated in the Examples below.
Therefore further gene shuffling methods described in cofiled patent applications are also contemplated for use in the present method.
According to one of these procedures template shifts of newly synthesized DNA strands during in vitro DNA synthesis are utilized to achieve DNA shuffling.
More specifically that method provides for the construction of a library of recombined homologous polynucleotides from a number of different starting single or double stranded parental DNA templates and primers by induced template shifts during an in vitro polynucleotide synthesis using a polymerase, whereby
A. extended primers or polynucleotides are synthesized by
a) denaturing parental double stranded DNA templates to produce single stranded templates,
b) annealing said primers to the single stranded DNA templates,
c) extending said primers by initiating synthesis by use of said polymerase,
d) cause arrest of the synthesis, and
e) denaturing the double strand to separate the extended primers from the templates,
B. a template shift is induced by
a) isolating the newly synthesized single stranded extended primers from the templates and repeating steps A.b) to A.e) using said extended primers produced in (A) as both primers and templates, or
b) repeating steps A.b) to A.e),
C. the above process is terminated after an appropriate number of cycles of process steps A. and B.a), A. and B.b), or combinations thereof, and
D. optionally the produced polynucleotides are amplified in a standard PCR reaction with specific primers to selectively amplify polynucleotides of interest.
In a further specific embodiment the gene shuffling is performed by the method described in our co-filed application, whereby conserved regions of heterologous DNA sequences are identified for shuffling of heterologous DNA sequences of interest having at least one conserved region comprising the following steps:
i) One or more conserved region(s) (designated xe2x80x9cA,B,Cxe2x80x9d etc.) in two or more of the heterologous sequences are identified.
ii) Two sets of PCR primers (each set comprising a sense and an anti-sense primer) for one or more conserved region(s) identified in (i) are constructed.
In these primers, one set (named: xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d=sense primer; xe2x80x9caxe2x80x2xe2x80x9d=anti-sense primer) is directed to a sequence region 5xe2x80x2 (sense strain) of the conserved region (e.g. conserved region xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d), and the second set (named: xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d=sense primer; xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x2xe2x80x9d=anti-sense primer) is directed to a sequence region 3xe2x80x2 (sense strain) of the conserved region (e.g. conserved region xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d), and the antisense primer xe2x80x9caxe2x80x2xe2x80x9d and the sense primer xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d have a homologous sequence overlap of at least 10 base pairs (bp) within the conserved region.
iii) for one or more identified conserved region of interest in step (i) two PCR amplification reactions are performed using the heterologous DNA sequences from step (i) as templates, whereby one of the PCR reactions is using the 5xe2x80x2 primer set identified in step (ii) (e.g. named xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caxe2x80x2xe2x80x9d) and the second PCR reaction is using the 3xe2x80x2 primer set identified in step (ii) (e.g. named xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x2xe2x80x9d).
iv) The PCR fragments generated as described in step (iii) for one or more of the identified conserved region in step (i); are isolated.
v) Two or more PCR fragments isolated from step (iv) and performance of a Sequence overlap extension PCR reaction (SOE-PCR) using the isolated PCR fragments as templates are pooled.
vi) The PCR fragment(s) obtained in step (v) are isolated, whereby the isolated PCR fragment comprise numerous different shuffled sequences containing a shuffled mixture of the PCR fragments isolated in step (iv).
In specific embodiments various modifications can be made in the process of the invention. For example it is advantageous to apply a defective polymerase either an error-prone polymerase to introduce mutations in comparison to the templates, or a polymerase that will discontinue the polynucleotide synthesis prematurely to effect the arrest of the reaction.
According to a specific embodiment the peptide is a protease, especially a subtilase.
In the case of a subtilase identification sequences may be located around the aspartic acid in position 32, or the histidine in position 64 and the active serine in position 221 of subtilisin BPNxe2x80x2.
In a further embodiment the peptide is an amylase, especially an xcex1-amylase.
In that case of identification sequences may be located around the Asp in position 100 and the Asp in position 328 of B. licheniformis xcex1-amylase.
For xcex1-amylases from Bacillus species the identification sequences may preferentially be located around Tyr in position 8 and around Ser in position 476.
In further embodiments the peptide is a lipase, or a cellulase.
In respect of cellulases, in particular cellulases from family 45 cellulases (see WO 96/29397), suitable identification sequences may be the conserved region xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9cThr Arg Tyr Trp Asp Cys Cys Lys Pro/Thrxe2x80x9d (SEQ. ID NO.1) and the conserved region xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9cTrp Arg Phe/Tyr Asp Trp Phexe2x80x9d (SEQ ID NO.2). For further details relating to those cellulase identification sequences reference is made to (PCT DK97/00216). See in particular in example 3 of (PCT DK97/00216).
In respect of cellulases, in particular cellulases from family 45 cellulases (see WO 96/29397), suitable identification sequences may be the conserved region xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9cThr Arg Tyr Trp Asp Cys Cys Lys Pro/Thrxe2x80x9d and the conserved region xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9cTrp Arg Phe/Tyr Asp Trp Phexe2x80x9d. For further details relating to those cellulase identification sequences reference is made to (PCT DK97/00216). See in particular in example 3 of (PCT DK97/00216).
In respect of xylanases, in particular xylanases from family 11 xylanases, suitable identification sequences may be the conserved regions xe2x80x9cDGGTYDIYxe2x80x9d (SEQ. ID NO.3) and xe2x80x9cEGYQSSGxe2x80x9d (SEQ. ID NO.4). For further details relating to those xylanase identification sequences reference is made to (PCT DK97/00216). See in particular in example 1,2 of (PCT DK97/00216).
PCR-primers
The PCR primers are constructed according to the standard descriptions in the art. Normally they are 10-75 base-pairs (bp) long. However, for the specific embodiment using random or semi-random primers the length may be substantially longer as indicated above.
PCR-reactions
If not otherwise mentioned the PCR-reaction performed according to the invention are performed according to standard protocols known in the art.
The term xe2x80x9cIsolation of PCR fragmentxe2x80x9d is intended to cover as broad as simply an aliquot containing the PCR fragment. However preferably the PCR fragment is isolated to an extend which remove surplus of primers, nucleotides templates etc.
In an embodiment of the invention the DNA fragment(s) is(are) prepared under conditions resulting in a low, medium or high random mutagenesis frequency.
To obtain low mutagenesis frequency the DNA sequence(s) (comprising the DNA fragment(s)) may be prepared by a standard PCR amplification method (U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,202 or Saiki et al., (1988), Science 239, 487-491).
A medium or high mutagenesis frequency may be obtained by performing the PCR amplification under conditions which increase the misincorporation of nucleotides, for instance as described by Deshler, (1992), GATA 9(4), 103-106; Leung et al., (1989), Technique, Vol. 1, No. 1, 11-15.
It is also contemplated according to the invention to combine the PCR amplification (i.e. according to this embodiment also DNA fragment mutation) with a mutagenesis step using a suitable physical or chemical mutagenizing agent, e.g., one which induces transitions, transversions, inversions, scrambling, deletions, and/or insertions.
Expressing the Recombinant Protein from the Recombinant Shuffled Sequences
Expression of the recombinant protein encoded by the shuffled sequence in step vi) of the second and third aspect of the present invention may be performed by use of standard expression vectors and corresponding expression systems known in the art.
Screening and Selection
In the context of the present invention the term xe2x80x9cpositive polypeptide variantsxe2x80x9d means resulting polypeptide variants possessing functional properties which has been improved in comparison to the polypeptides producible from the corresponding input DNA sequences. Examples, of such improved properties can be as different as e.g. enhance or lowered biological activity, increased wash performance, thermostability, oxidation stability, substrate specificity, antibiotic resistance etc.
Consequently, the screening method to be used for identifying positive variants depend on which property of the polypeptide in question it is desired to change, and in what direction the change is desired.
A number of suitable screening or selection systems to screen or select for a desired biological activity are described in the art. Examples are:
Strauberg et al. (Biotechnology 13: 669-673 (1995), describes a screening system for subtilisin variants having a Calcium-independent stability;
Bryan et al. (Proteins 1:326-334 (1986)) describes a screening assay for protease having enhanced thermal stability; and
PCT-DK96/00322 describes a screening assay for lipases having an improved wash performance in washing detergents.
An embodiment of the invention comprise screening or selection of recombinant protein(s), wherein the desired biological activity is performance in dish-wash or laundry detergents. Examples of suitable dish-wash or laundry detergents are disclosed in PCT-DK96/00322 and WO 95/30011.
If the improved functional property of the polypeptide is not sufficiently good after one cycle of shuffling, the polypeptide may be subjected to another cycle.
In an embodiment of the invention wherein polynucleotides representing a number of mutations of the same gene is used as templates at least one shuffling cycle is a backcrossing cycle with the initially used DNA fragment, which may be the wild-type DNA fragment. This eliminates non-essential mutations. Non-essential mutations may also be eliminated by using wild-type DNA fragments as the initially used input DNA material.
Also contemplated to be within the invention is polypeptides having biological activity such as insulin, ACTH, glucagon, somatostatin, somatotropin, thymosin, parathyroid hormone, pituary hormones, somatomedin, erythropoietin, luteinizing hormone, chorionic gonadotropin, hypothalamic releasing factors, antidiuretic hormones, thyroid stimulating hormone, relaxin, interferon, thrombopoeitin (TPO) and prolactin.
It is also contemplated according to the invention to shuffle parental polynucleotides as indicated above originating from wild type organisms of different genera.
The starting parental DNA sequences may be any DNA sequences including wild-type DNA sequences, DNA sequences encoding variants or mutants, or modifications thereof, such as extended or elongated DNA sequences, and may also be the outcome of DNA sequences having been subjected to one or more cycles of shuffling (i.e. output DNA sequences) according to the method of the invention or any other method (e.g. any of the methods described in the prior art section), or synthetic sequences or otherwise mutagenized sequences.
When using the method of the invention the resulting recombined polynucleotides (i.e. shuffled DNA sequences), have had a number of nucleotide fragments exchanged. This results in replacement of at least one amino acid within the polypeptide variant, if comparing it with the parent polypeptide. It is to be understood that also silent exchanges are contemplated (i.e. nucleotide exchange which does not result in changes in the amino acid sequence).
Materials and Methods